


Omnicide

by ParadoxMage



Series: Shorts [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dehumanization, Gen, Holocaust, Holocaust-esque, Omnic Racism, Post-Omnic Crisis, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxMage/pseuds/ParadoxMage
Summary: After the war ended we were not accepted into society with open arms. For this I do not blame them.However, what they did to us was inexcusable.





	Omnicide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Some of you might know that Passover was a couple weeks ago. I'm Jewish so my family celebrated with some friends. During one of the sedar's however we got to talking about the Holocaust and the conversation was stuck in my head for the rest of the day. Eventually I somehow got to thinking about the Omnic Registration we see in the comic and how it was in a way like the tattoos many people received during the Holocaust, as well as what if we (humans) did that to Omnics, and history repeated itself. I wrote this short blurb with that thought in mind.

I remember the time after the crisis.

Do not shun me, for this is your history and your heritage.

The war had ended, but that did not mean there was peace.

We were feared, hated, seen as scum and vermin not fit to share air with.

Many of us only wished to live our lives.

We were not trusted to do so.

They organized us, registered us.

I still carry the marks on my arm, when they turned me from a person into a barcode, a designation.

They tried to dehumanize us.

It made it easier to hurt us when we were not thought of as human.

Just because my skin is made of metal and my heart is made of wire I became a faceless evil, a lesser being.

 

I was destined for hell, and I would take them all with me.

I was the cause of all there misfortune.

That is what they believed, because seeing the truth was so much harder.

It was easier to blame us and keep us in the dark than to accept us and bring us into the light.

 

Do not forget this.

 

The world has moved further, but there is still one foot in that grave, alongside the bodies of my family.

Just because there are places like Numbani does not change the way we are treated in Russia.

It does not change the violence in Australia.

 

There is no war.

 

But we do not yet know peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was... something. Don't really know what to write here. If you have anything to say I'd love to hear it. See you next time.


End file.
